Corrompido Por Dentro
by uroboros001
Summary: Steven tras un evento traumático de su infancia descubre nuevos poderes para evitar que las gemas del planeta madre conquisten la tierra (Steven con los poderes de Betty noir Au Glichtale)
1. Chapter 1

**JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA **

**JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA **

**ES REALMENTE CURIOSO QUE LA GENTE QUE TE A ECHO PEDAZOS LUEGO TE PREGUNTA POR QUE ERES ASI**

**JA JA JA JAJA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando las pirámides aún eran jóvenes -

Perdón guión equivocado hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana -

Lo siento me equivoque otra vez Hace mucho tiempo los humanos y los monstruos habitan la tierra -

Arhh ya ahora me encontré el guión Hace mucho tiempo los humanos habitan en un planeta llamada tierra pero un dia seres espacio exterior llamadas gemas decidieron colonizar el planeta en el nombre de diamante rosa, pero exista un grupo de gemas que se opusieron a esto pues habían visto la hermosura en la tierra creando así una rebelión en contra de los diamantes siendo liderados por la que inició con la rebeldía "rosa cuarzo" que peleó con sus compañeros rebeldes para proteger la tierra hubo grandes batallas, perdidas, amistades después de un largo tiempo de guerra los rebeldes ganaron debido a la "destrucción" de diamante rosa pero debido a eso las otras 3 diamante: blanco,amarillo y azul lanzaron un ataque en el conjunto hacia la tierra que destruirá a los rebeldes y toda la forma de vida pero que no sabrá que el que provocará el ataque de esa persona, los cuerpos y los pensamientos de los maestros. en nada más que simples animales, algunos, violentos, otros, pasivos e inofensivos,una de las gemas que no fue afectada por el ataque de los diamantes fue rosa quien junto a otras dos gemas su fiel compañera perla y granate (ruby y zafiro) quienes con horror miraron a sus compañeros siendo convertidos en monstruos quienes tuvieron que capturar y poner en burbujas a cada uno de ellas esto por aproximadamente 5300 en donde en ese tiempo tuvieron diversas aventuras y encontraron una pequeña gema de color morado llamada amatista después de varios años rosa conoce a un joven rockero llamado y conocido como el estúpido y sensual greg universe con el que tiempo después tiene un hijo que sería el primer híbrido entre un humano y una gema

Actualmente se encuentra en el templo que era en sí una especie de cueva

Rosa: Sabes, si muriera ahora mismo es una especie de ardua explosión mágica debido a un descuido de mis actos, bueno, eso también está bien

Rose: Sabes, si muriera ahora mismo es una especie de ardua explosión mágica debido a un descuido de mis actos, bueno, eso está bien bien.

Mirando la puesta de sol

Rose: Las puestas de sol siempre me recuerdan a los tazones de fruta, ¿Qué te hacen pensar, chicos?

Mientras sus amigos y amantes estaban al otro lado de un muro con lágrimas en los ojos

Rose: creo que ya es el momento de la adiós -dijo sosteniendo su estómago.

Perla: rosa no por favor no te vayas -dijo preocupada saliendo de su escondite

Rosa: perla ya es hora de irme dijo tranquilamente

Perla: rosa -susurró

Rose: adiós chicos-dijo con una cálida voz

Todos: adios. . . rosa -dijeron ante la despedida de rosa

Rosa: adiós mi pequeño steven -dijo para que sus brazos apareciera la figura de un pequeño bebé de pelo negro en sus brazos mientras que ella desaparece entrando en el cuerpo de su primogénito

Las personas que vieron que se habían ido ido lloraron por su pérdida

Greg: vamos pequeño ven aquí

Cargando a steven poniéndole ropa para bebé de color rojo y una manta

Greg: je eres adorable -decía mirando a su pequeño niño para luego ver que las gemas tristes y molestas entonce se le informe una idea

Greg: quieres sostener granate -decía tratando de que no estuviera tan triste por la pérdida de rosa

Ella simplemente lo sostuvo con su típica mirada hasta el bebé le da un nivel y una sonrisa adorable haciendo sonar un granate

Granate: apuesto que tu segundo nombre es terrón de azúcar por que eres tan dulce que dan ganas de comerte -dijo con voz amigable para que conduciré un abrazo que el bebe corresponde

Granate: apuesto que tu segundo nombre es terrón de azúcar por que eres tan dulce que dan ganas de comerte -dijo con voz amigable para que conduciré un abrazo que el bebe corresponde

Granate: apuesto que tu segundo nombre es terrón de azúcar por que eres tan dulce que dan ganas de comerte -dijo con voz amigable para que conduciré un abrazo que el bebe corresponde

Estuve así un buen rato hasta que amatista hablo

Amatista: mmm granate -decía con algo de duda

Granate: si amatista -dijo estoicamente

Amatista: podría nariz también abrazarlo -decía nerviosa

Granate:. . . de acuerdo solo ten cuidado -dejó a steven en manos de amatista

Amatista: je mira le agrado -dijo que el bebé le sostuvo la cara de amatista riendo

Pero hay alguien que no se ha contado con la llegada a la vida de Steven

Greg: eh perla tu quisieras cargarlo -pregunto viendo a perla

Perla: eh si. . . por supuesto-dijo con duda recibido a steven

Perla: es. . . adorable -dijo un un ligero tono de asco

Greg: que bien este voy por la camioneta a traer las cosas para steven algunas están en el almacén

Granate: te acompañamos podrías necesitar ayuda

Greg: no es necesario -no queriendo causarles mas problemas a las gemas

Granate: hemos visto tu almacen greg no podrás encontrar las cosas de steven en ese basurero -dijo sencillamente

Greg: tienes una razón para contar contigo para cuidarlo.

Perla: eh si claro si -decir sin poner atención

Greg, granate y amatista se fueron de la habitación dejando solo a perla con steven quien se había sentado mirando a steven en sus manos

Con cuidado colocó a steven en el suelo sacando una espada de su gema

.

.

.

.

.

Perla: ¡TRÁELA DE VUELTA! -dijo con una voz quebradiza mientras que sus ojos salían lagrimas apuntando directamente a steven con su espada

.

.

.

.

.

**JA JA JA JAJA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA **

**OH MI QUERIDO STEVEN COMO YA DIJE ANTES EL MIEDO ES UN CAMINO QUE SOLO TRAE CONSIGO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO A QUIEN LO SIGUE Y EL MIEDO SIEMPRE SERÁ LA CAUSA DE ESO**

**OH MI QUERIDO STEVEN COMO YA DIJE ANTES EL MIEDO ES UN CAMINO QUE SOLO TRAE CONSIGO DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO A QUIEN LO SIGUE Y EL MIEDO SIEMPRE SERÁ LA CAUSA DE ESO**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL MIEDO SOLAMENTE SE TERMINARÁ CUANDO TU MENTE SE PUEDA DAR CUENTA DE QUE ES ELLA LA QUE CREA ESE MIEDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CALLATE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YA CALLATE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS YA ROSE**

En una casa en playa se puede ver a un chico vestido de rosa sentado en un sofá con una mirada pensativa

Steven: mmm -suspiro- que hubieras hecho tú -mirando la pintura en la parte de arriba de la puerta- me pregunto cómo hubieran sido las cosas si todo hubiera sido diferente, pero eso son solo recuerdos del ayer no es asi -ve al reloj que tenía forma de un gato sonriente viendo que eran las 5:36 - bien todo está bien y en orden es hora de preparar el desayuno vamos akumu - mientras que una criatura salía debajo de su camisa en un resplandor rosado dándole una tierna sonrisa a su querido amigo llamado akumu o kumu para abreviar

Steven: debes de tener mucha hambre kumu bueno es hora de hacer el desayuno -decía mientras bajaba de las escaleras de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno

Steven: que preparare mmm ya se -mientras sacaba unos ingredientes para prepara el desayuno que se trataba de unos hot cakes con fruta un poco de pan tostado con un vaso de leche con chocolate

Steven: que preparare mmm ya se -mientras sacaba unos ingredientes para prepara el desayuno que se trataba de unos hot cakes con fruta un poco de pan tostado con un vaso de leche con chocolate

Después de que él y kumu terminaran de desayunar se da cuenta de algo importante

Después de que él y kumu terminaran de desayunar se da cuenta de algo importante

Steven: mmm las chicas no han aparecido tal vez estén de misión, bien es hora de ir por unas gato galletas -dijo mientras salía de casa y caminaba hacia la gran rosquilla

UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS

.

.

.

.

.

Steven: esto no puede estar pasando que clase de broma retorcida es esta sadie

Sadie: lo siento steven pero creo que dejaron de fabricarlas

Steven: que clase de enfermo mental dejaría de fabricar gato galletas sencillamente son los sándwiches de helado más deliciosos y exquisitos del mundo entero que rayos no tiene leyes para evitar que eso ocurra -dijo lamentándose por lo ocurrido

Lars: lastima viejo ya nadie las compra supongo que no podían competir con leones lamedores

Steven: que leones lamedores esos son una basura ni siquiera parecen leones los chicos de ahora no saben absolutamente nada -mientras miraba el refrigerador que contenían los leones lamedores los cuales eran deformes

Lars: si tanto extrañas tanto tu patético helado porque no preparas un poco con tu ombligo mágico o esa burbuja rosada que tienes jajaja -dijo burlandose de el

Steven: no me tientes a enseñarte lo que puede hacer mi "ombligo mágico" o mi "burbuja rosada" lars -amenazó de forma sombría y siniestra

El simplemente se escondio detras del mostrador

Steven: oh dulces y presiosas gato galletas con su crujiente galleta por fuera y cremoso helado por dentro eran demasiado buenas para este mundo es extraño

Steven: oh dulces y presiosas gato galletas con su crujiente galleta por fuera y cremoso helado por dentro eran demasiado buenas para este mundo es extraño

Steven: casi puedo saborearla -dijo mientras lamia la maquina de helados

Sadie: ahh steven -mirándolo raro

Solo se quedo hay lamiendo el refrigerador y kumu sobre su cabeza

Sadie: quieres llevarte el refrigerador -tanto ella como lars lo ven raro

Steven: . . . -no dijo nada solo abrió los ojos

Steven salía corriendo de la gran rosquilla sujetando el refrigerador como si su vida dependiera de ello con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

Llegando a su casa en la playa que estaba construida en la entrada de un templo abrióla puerta fue atacado por una criatura parecida a un ciempies de color verde

Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo kumu se pone enfrente de él haciendo una barrera

Steven: eso estuvo cerca fue entonces que la criatura fue atada por un latigo morado

Amatista: que hay steven y kumu -saludando mientras que garnet y perla

Steven: me voy 5 minutos y ya están en problemas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona-me da mucha alegria saber lo importante que soy como miembro de las gemas de cristal -mientras que hacia que kumu atacará a un centirabajo- que harian ustedes sin mi -decía con un sonrisa

Perla: lo siento steven sacaremos estos centirabajos de tu habitación creemos que trataban de entrar al templo -mientras que sujetaba un centirabajo y escubia ácido

Steven: no hay problemas chicas yo me encargo -levantando dos dedos haciendo que varias masas de color rosa que estaban escondidas en la casa se convirtieran en lanzas atravesando a todos los centirabajos que desaparecieron un estallido de polvo

Amatista: ja y dijiste que no podría controlar bien sus poderes los usa mejor que nosotras perla ja ja ja -dijo en tono burlón mientras perla se tenso por el comentario

Amatista: ahh pero ya enserio tenemos un problema estas cosas no tienen gemas dijo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Garnet: significa que debe de haber una madre por algún lugar -dijo la líder de las gema en tono neutro

Perla: deberíamos buscarla antes de que alguien salga herido -decía preocupada

Steven: bien mientras ustedes la buscanyo acomodare el lugar esos centirabajos hicieron un desorden -acomodando un poco el lugar hasta que vio el refrigerador

Steven: espera esto es gato galletas pero como pensé que ya no las fabricaban -dijo confundido

Perla: nosotras también lo oímos y cómo son tus favoritas -dijo algo nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por amatista

Amatista: salimos y robamos un montón de ellas -dijo simplemente

Perla: yo regrese y pague por todas ellas -dijo algo enojada

Garnet: todo esto fue idea mía -dijo estoicamente

Amatista: fue idea de las tres -dijo sencillamente

Garnet: no realmente -dijo honestamente

Perla: lo único que importa es que steven este feliz -dijo con voz nerviosa

Steven: ooh gracias supongo -dijo no importandole este acto de las gemas no era la primera vez que lo intentaban cobrar con comida

Pero ese momento sería interrumpido ya que se el lugar empezaría a temblar y se podía oír el grito de un enorme centirabajo fuera de la casa

Steven: que carajos fue eso -dijo por lo sucedido

El equipo salió solo para ver que un enorme centirabajo estaba subiendo la estatua del templo

Garnet: es la madre -gritó para luego salta por la estatua para poder darle una patada al monstruo llamando su atención

Perla: nosotras nos encargamos steven

Steven: bien -simplemente se quedó observando la pelea

En ese momento garnet baja mientras es perseguida por la madre de los centirabajos cayendo en la arena de la playa seguida por perla y amatista

Steven: tú que dices kumu quien ganara . . . yo voy por el ciempiés -volteando a ver a su redondo amiguito quien lo miraba con cara de no tener idea de les sucederá

En la pelea las gemas se encontraban frente a frente con el centirabajo hasta que este lanzó un gran grito y escupía una gran cantidad de ácido que atacó el lugar en donde estaban las gemas que lo esquivan mientras que la arena era derretida por el ácido

El centirabajo se queda viendo el lugar en donde atacó buscando a las gemas volteando detrás de él viendo que las gemas se esconden detrás de una de las manos de la estatua donde lanzó un torrente de ácido tratando de destruir la mano junto con las gemas

Amatista: nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda -dijo mientras miraba a sus compañeras de equipo y en ese momento una lanza rosada es lanzada dañando a la criatura mientras está grunia de dolor

Steven: hey ciempiés sobre-desarrollado dejalas en paz o si no -en ese momento en sus ojos apareció un brillo rosado y en la gema del centirabajo también- no te va a gustar lo que sucederá después -en ese momento aparecen pequeños centirabajos al lado de steven y este pisa uno hasta destruirla- ohh perdón esa era tu tía -dijo en tono burlón la criatura sólo gruñe- eso quiere decir que este era tu tío -volvió a burlarse y acabar de destruir otro centirabajo haciendo que la madre de los centirabajos gruñera de ira- valla valla malévolo ciempiesucho se nos puso sentimental -mientras destruía otro ciempiés- mira ahi algo que no entiendo por que tu puedes destruir la playa y tú envías estas cosas -destruye otro- y nosotros tenemos que proteger a la ciudad pero no te gusta que sean destruidas si no envias nada no destruiremos a tus queridos monstruitos -la criatura gruñe fuertemente- no me gruñas -mientras destruía otro y la madre de los centirabajos vio directo a steven listo para atacar- quítate de mi vista antes de que algo malo te pueda pasar -dijo siniestramente mientras que la criatura gruñia fuertemente

Steven: acabemos con esto que tengo gato galletas que comer -dijo para luego convertir a kumu en una guadaña

Lanzándose rápidamente a atacar al ciempiés dando un salto antes de que la criatura pudiera reaccionar steven da un rápido corte al cuello de la criatura decapitandola mientras su cuerpo se convierte en luz dejando un orbe de color verde con detalles verde oscuro dándole un aspecto de ojo

Steven: . . . -se quedó viendo la gema corrupta con una sonrisa siniestra estaba a punto de agarrarla pero fue detenido

Amatista: BIEN HECHO STEVEN -felicito amatista saliendo de su escondite y evitando de que steven agarrara la gema corrupta

Steven: si si como sea ya se que soy asombroso -sonriendo molesto por la interrupción de amatista mientras tanto garnet puso en una burbuja la gema del centirabajo mientras que steven veía esto molesto

Steven: bien ese gema corrupta causó un gran daño ahhh tendré que limpiar este desorden pero comienza mi programa favorito así que lo hare despues vamos a casa -dijo con irritación mientras se iba a su casa

Amatista: yo apoyo eso -dijo perezosamente siguiendo a steven

Steven: perla, garnet no viene -preguntó con tono confuso al ver que no avanzaban

Garnet: después los alcanzamos steven -dijo simplemente

Steven: ... de acuerdo -dijo no realmente importandole los asuntos de perla y garnet

Cuando perla y garnet estaban por fin solas

Perla: viste eso no -dijo temerosa

Garnet: si -dijo con un tono de pesadez

Perla: que haremos garnet sigue igual que antes apenas a habido cambio en su comportamiento desde hace 5 años -dijo con frustracion

Garnet: . . . nada -sentenció la actual líder de las gemas de cristal

Perla: NADA COMO QUE NO HAREMOS NADA -gritó con gran preocupación

Garnet: steven elige su propio camino y hay que respetarlo -dijo sin más

Perla: P-pero tu visión futura no te revela nada -decía nerviosa

Garnet: no sirvió antes y ahora no me dice lo que quiero saber sobre el futuro de steven, lo mejor será que veamos el futuro que steven eligira

Perla: de acuerdo -dijo resignada marchándose hacia donde estaban steven y amatista mientras que garnet se quedó en el mismo lugar hablando con sigo misma sobre steven

Garnet: no se que sucederá, que pasara o que hará steven pero no le fallare otra vez talvez no estube ahi cuando me necesitas pero estaré ahí para él sea cual sea el camino que él elija -dijo de una manera seria para ella misma-... aunque otro vistazo al futuro no hace daño -dijo con una sonrisa que no tenía muy buenas intenciones


	3. Chapter 3

**"EL MIEDO DE NUESTRO PASADO SIEMPRE NOS PERSEGUIRÁ EN EL FUTURO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TU ERES EL QUE INTERFIERES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO LO VES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ERES UN IDIOTA SI ME ESCUCHARAS ESO NO HUBIERA SUCEDIDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NIÑO ESTUPIDO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"SOLO DEBO ACELERAR EL PROCESO"**

En ciudad playa un lugar muy aburrido excepto por los ocasionales ataques de monstruos gemas que amenazaban la seguridad del planeta siendo protegida por un grupo llamado las gemas de cristal que a pesar de tener miles de años por alguna razón no

En ciudad playa un lugar muy aburrido excepto por los ocasionales ataques de monstruos gemas que amenazaban la seguridad del planeta siendo protegida por un grupo llamado las gemas de cristal que a pesar de tener miles de años por alguna razón no . . . tienen buena relación con los humanos eso me hace dudar de porque los protegía si ni siquiera querían estar con ellos pero ese es un misterio que nunca sabremos pero bueno esta historia se trata del joven steven hijo de la anterior líder de las gemas de cristal que actualmente steven y kumu dando un pequeño paseo

Steven: es un bonito dia no es así kumu -dijo con una sonrisa y kumu devolviendola

Steven: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA -cantaba alegremente mientras paseaba hasta que oye un ruido ubicado en la parte trasera de la gran rosquilla

Amatista: no hay nada bueno - dijo mientras con su látigo destruía el basurero

Steven: amatista eres tu -dijo algo confundido

Amatista: ja ja que hay chicos -saludó a sus amigos que se encontraban detrás de ella

Steven: hola amatista que haces -dijo con tono curioso por lo que amatista hacía

Amatista: nada solo me divierto - decía con tono relajado

Lars: no otra vez -dijo con un poco de ira ya que el depósito de basura estaba destruido

Amatista: y que hacen -dijo algo despreocupada

Steven: solo paseamos -dijo simplemente

Amatista: mmm steven yo podría nose acompañarlos -dijo algo nerviosa ya que realmente steven y ella ... de acuerdo cualquiera de las gemas no tenían una buena relación

Steven: mmm . . . sí -dijo dudando un poco realmente amatista era la gema que menos odiaba y ambos empezaron a caminar

Amatista: bueno steven la verdad quisiera preguntarte una cosa -dijo de repente mientras caminaba

Steven: que amatista -dijo con algo de molestia pues supuso que amatista iba a hacer una pregunta estupida

Amatista: que se siente tener a kumu -dijo finalmente con un tono dudoso

Steven: a que te refieres -dijo algo confundido realmente no esperaba esa pregunta

Amatista: digo no hablamos mucho de lo . . . ocurrido en ese entonces y solo dijiste que el era tu arma -dijo algo preocupada sabía que realmente hablar sobre lo sucedido en ese entonces sigue molestando a steven

Steven: kumu es como decirlo parte de mi -mientras lo acariciaba- aunque a veces sabe más acerca de mí que yo mismo -sonriendo- por eso es mi mejor amigo -dijo finalmente mirando a kumu

Amatista: si debe ser grandioso -dijo con la mirada baja que fue vista y con un poco de disgusto se puso a darle algo de animo

Steven: amatista no te deprimas tienes grandes cualidades también -dijo para darle algo de ánimo

Amatista: si como que -dijo mirándolo para obtener respuestas

Steven: eres la que más se divierte, valiente ,entusiasta-dijo pensando en algunos rasgos buenos de amatista tratando de no decir los malos hábitos que tiene-ademas eh ah que se podría decir que eres importante para mí -dijo realmente no sabiendo que decir

Amatista: G-gracias steven -con un poco de sonrojo apartando un poco la mirada

Steven: denada -dijo sabiendo que logro que no se sintiera tan mal pero en ese momento gruñó su estómago- mmm tengo hambre quieres ir por unas sobras de las papas fritas -dijo mirando a amatista

Amatista: si, vamos rápido -dijo estando de acuerdo con steven

Ellos salieron corriendo viendo que estaban apunto de cerrar

Steven: oiga señor fryman nos puede dar las sobras por favor -dijo educadamente

Señor fryman: steven lo siento pero ya cerramos

Steven: oh que -dijo con algo de decepción- no puede hacer una excepción por favor -mirándolo con ojos adorables

Señor fryman: esta bien, esta bien pero dejen de poner esos ojo -dijo para traer una bolsa con las sobras

Señor fryman: saben que puedo darles papas fritas si quieren no -dijo dándoles la bolsa

Steven: solo las papas por favor -dijo mientras recibía la bolsa con sabrás

Steven: muchas gracias -agradeció para irse del lugar

Se fueron mientras disfrutaban las sobras de las papas

Steven: ahh el atardecer mi momento favorito del dia como dijo henry wadsworth el ocaso de una gran esperanza es como el ocaso del sol: con ella se extingue el resplandor de nuestra vida

Amatista: eso es muy perla -dijo mientras disfrutaba las sobras

Steven: y para que salga un segundo sol -dijo despreocupadamente

Amatista: si un segundo sol espera que -vio al cielo para encontrar una gran esfera con forma de ojo

Steven: si lo acabo de notar no se ve increible - de un momento a otro amatista agarra a steven para llevarlo con las demás

En la playa se podían ver a perla y garnet viendo al la esfera voladora

Garnet: esto es malo -dijo mirando el ojo rojo

Perla: mira el tamaño que tiene no sabía que eran tan grandes dijo con preocupación

Garnet: no tan grande como esta de aquí -señalando su entrepierna

TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA

Autor: aver aver que paso aquí -dije mirando el guio

Guionista: no pude evitar poner una escena obscena -se disculpó

Autor: okey toma dos -dije para que la transmisión continuará

DEVUELTA CON LA TRANSMISIÓN

Amatista: garnet, perla -llamo amatista mientras traía a steven

Perla: ya lo vimos, algunas tratamos de proteger a la humanidad, donde estaban ustedes -pregunto de manera molesta

Amatista: comiendo papas fritas -dijo con simpleza

Perla: por que no me sorprende -dijo con algo de molestia

Steven: vaya esa cosa se ve fabuloso -dijo mirando al ojo rojo con una sonrisa

perla: no es fabuloso es un ojo rojo -dijo seriamente

Steven: un ojo rojo oh no nos contagiara a todos -dijo con tono preocupado

Garnet: no es conjuntivitis -contesto estoicamente

Amatista: ja ja ja -ella simplemente se rio

Perla: va estrellarse sobre ciudad playa, sobre nosotros y sobre miles de distraídos e inocentes personas tenemos que detenerlo -dijo preocupada

Steven: que es lo que podemos hacer entonces -curioso de cómo lo iban a detener

Garnet: lo único que puede destruirlo es el cañón de luz que le pertenecía a rose cuarzo -dijo simplemente

Steven parecía molesto ante la mención de su madre

Amatista: si ella estuviera aquí todo seria mas fácil -dijo algo triste

Perla: si pero ella no está aquí y el cañón se perdió debemos encontrar otra solución -dijo con melancolía

Steven: cual seria la otra solución -decía curioso

Garnet: esta de aquí -mientras señalaba su entrepierna

TRANSMISIÓN INTERRUMPIDA

Autor: aver cabron ya parale -dije enojado

Guionista: okey

Autor: toma dos

DEVUELTA CON LA TRANSMISIÓN

Garnet: esta- mientras se acercaba a amatista- lista

Amatista: si - mientras garnet la sujeta y la arroja hacia el ojo rojo donde esta choca y cae al mar

Steven: no creo que vaya a servir -viendo comico el choque de amatista con el ojo

Perla: si ya también -dijo con algo de nervios

Steven: oigan tal vez papá la pudo haber guardado en los almacenes voy a ir a ver

Las gemas se congelaron en ese momento

Perla: steven . . . no creo que tu . . . tu padre tuviera siquiera alguna idea del cañón laser de tu madre aun si el . . . -se detuvo ya que no queriendo tocar un tema tan delicado para steven

El solo se quedo quieto

Steven: . . . -el no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio con su cabello tapando sus ojos

Perla: steven yo no . . . -dijo no queriendo enojar a steven

Steven: . . . voy a ir a ver los almacenes perla - se fue de la playa hacia al almacén de su padre

Perla: -suspiro- que vamos a hacer con el garnet -decía deprimida

Garnet solo suspiro con pesadez

Steven se dirige rápidamente a el viejo almacén de su padre, él tenía confianza en que el cañón se encontraba en el almacén, el quería creer eso

Después de unos minutos llegó el recordaba bien cuando su padre lo trajo la primera vez para oír los viejos discos de su época como cantante de rock

Steven: esos si que fueron buenos tiempos -decía con nostalgia

Abriendo el almacen encontrando una gran y excesiva de objetos variados que llenaba por completo el depósito

Steven: . . . debo de limpiar esto después - vio esto con con horror

Adentrándose dentro del almacén pudo toparse con varias cosas colchones, armas, periódicos viejos, muñecos, máscaras y demás objetos

Steven: ves algo kumu -dijo preguntadole a kumu

El mostraba que fuera más adelante

Steven: la encontraste

El movía la cabeza asintiendo

Steven: que bien

Camino entre las cosas hasta que pisó accidentalmente una foto de sus padres que se encontraba en el suel

Steven se quedó mirando la foto por un rato con tristeza y ira hasta que la dejó

Steven: eso es cosa del pasado mejor concentrarse en el hoy

Después de seguir caminando en contro lo que andaba buscando era grande de color blanco y dos cristales rosas que funcionaban como el soporte del cañón

Steven: bien un problema menos . . . hora como rayos lo sacare- dándose cuenta del nuevo problema que tenía

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS GEMAS

Perla: garnet que haremos esa cosa se sigue acercando - dijo preocupada

Garnet: fácil seguir intentando - mientras lanzaba a amatista

Amatista: A JA JA JA JA - reía mientras volaba por los aires y chocaba con el ojo rojo

VOLVIENDO CON EL ROSADITO

Steven: tienes algún 6 - mientras jugaba poker con kumu

Kumu solo le señalo el cañón

Steven: y como rayos quieres que lo saque hay un basurero que tapa la entrada ademas que no traje la camioneta para poder llevarlo -dijo con tono molesto

En ese momento kumu le señaló la pared

Steven: oh ya entendi gracias por la idea -mientras que hacia que kumu destruyera la pared y empujaba con bastante fuerza para que el cañón saliera

Steven: bien está afuera ahora que está demasiado lejos de la playa como para llevarlo, supongo que podrá disparar desde aquí . . . si supiera como funciona -dijo con duda

CON LAS GEMAS

Amatista: sabe creo que esta funcionando -decía agitada por haber nadado de regreso hacia la playa

Perla: yo no

Garnet: sigamos - mientras volvía a lanzar a amatista

CON STEVEN

Se puede ver a steven acostado en el piso viendo que se acercaba el ojo rojo mientras que bostezaba

Steven: quien lo diria muerto por un ojo rojo - mientras daba otro bostezo- bueno fue una buena vida

Kumu solo lo vio con cara de "enserio"

Steven: akumu no tengo la menor idea de cómo funcionan los trastos y cachivaches de mi madre- mientras se apoyaba en el cañón

El solo lo veía con mala cara

Steven: no pongas esa cara como solía decir papá si las costillas de cerdo fueran perfectas no existirían los perros calientes -en ese momento el cañón se encendió

Steven: verga realmente funcionó menudas pendejadas de contraseñas tenía mi madre -tratando de levantar con ayuda de kumu el cañón

Steven: apunta y fuego -dijo para que el cañón disparará y destruia el ojo rojo

Steven: apunta y fuego -dijo para que el cañón disparará y destruia el ojo rojo

MIENTRAS CON LAS GEMAS

Garnet: el lo encontró -dijo sorprendida

Perla: entonces si lo tenía -dijo mirando como se destruía el ojo rojo

Amatista: WOW

CON STEVEN

Steven: SI lo logre y debo decirlo fue increíble -dijo con una sonrisa

En ese momento cayeron los restos del ojo rojo destruyendo parte de la ciudad

Steven: . . . al menos salve gran parte de la ciudad eso es un logro no je je je -dijo mirando las partes destruidas de la ciudad

Steven: si bueno ya hice mi buena accion del dia es hora de un merecido descanso -dijo para irse del lugar


End file.
